Erase
by dark forest day
Summary: "I want them to forget the pain and the lost by being erased along with the Shikon jewel, and make a new beginning for everyone". Everyone forgets Kagome but Shippo, what will happen when their new beginning is interrupted by a certain full fledge demon.
1. Chapter 1

~. ~ Erase ~. ~

Many knew her not by just Kagome but by various names such as the Shikon priest, the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, jewel collector, reincarnation of the priest Kikyo if not wench, bitch or other insults by her enemies or by the hanyou she once loved. She was tired of all the labels people, demons; hanyous' used on her especially those around her. She just wanted to be Kagome just plain old Kagome, but that was something so far off in the past since she is the guardian of the Shikon because Kikyo was a walking corpse now and even though it didn't look like it Kagome was stronger than Kikyo since she only took some of her soul not all of it thus Kagome was stronger however even if she was stronger, Kagome didn't know how to use its full potential and Kikyo did. No one really looked at her as Kagome Higurashi no one but her son Shippo. Kagome smiled, her kitsune adopted son was the only one that saw her as Kagome but not just Kagome but his adopted mother and she loved him for it. Kagome stopped smiling and her face turned to an unreadable expression, but even then she herself felt as though she was not Kagome but everything everyone else said, she was sometimes not even that. As times passes she feels herself slipping away and it is all the Shikon jewel fault, Kagome lifted her arm from her side and grabbed the lone Shikon Jewel within the glass bottle and squeezed it, but not enough for it to break. Yes, it was all the Shikon Jewels fault because it dragged her here to the feudal era but she was grateful to it as well. Because of this Cursed Jewel she meet Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and others it even gave her a purpose within this complicated life. She sighed, 'life sure is complicated' Kagome thought. Sometimes though she wished that everyone forgot her and the Shikon; the Shikon would be a danger so she still had to take care of it, but if they forgot then everyone would be happy Inuyasha would be with Kikyo and Miroku wouldn't have the wind tunnel to worry about and be with Sango. Kagomes eyes lightened up and couldn't help but smile, Sango would have Kohaku, Shippo… her face once again grew unreadable, Shippo didn't have family and even if he stayed with either Inuyasha or with Sango he would feel as though he didn't belong or a burden for both the couples.

"Child you should come inside to the warm fire, the wind will pick up soon" Kaede said she was right beside her, Kagome Jumped from her sitting position on the ground, she hadn't felt or herd the aged women approach her. After recovering from her shock she answered; "Thank you, Kaede for your concern I will go inside in a few" Kagome Smiled at Kaede reassuring her she would.

"Very well child but please do hurry, after all tomorrow will be a long day and your friends will need you" was the last thing Kaede said before returning to the confined walls of her home. Kaede was one of the people that saw her as the reincarnation of Kikyo even though she didn't say it Kagome saw it the moment they meet and even now.

'Tomorrow' Kagome thought as she turned to look at the full moon, all thoughts of before forgotten. 'Tomorrow is the day we kill Naraku or he kills us' she thought bitterly, the wind shifted making her shiver and get goose bumps. Kagome turned to look at the hut and walked towards it.

Within the hut contained her restless friends, even though so too many they might seem calm. Inuyasha was at the center of the room where the fire was, he was resting on his side on the hard wood floor, his elbow resting on the floor while his hand supported his face, his eyes closed and he had one leg over the other. He would be the meaning of calm but she knew better his jaw was tight, muscles were tensed and he was keeping his ears from wondering about on his head. Tomorrow, he will finally get his revenge from Naraku since it was his fault that he and Kikyo fought each other and she pinned him to a tree. 'Probably trying to act all macho' Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes and turned to Sango and Miroku. Sango was polishing her boomerang like weapon as she and Miroku talked sitting down on the floor on the far corner. Sango was polishing her Hiraikotsu too hard, Sango's brother killed her father and the exterminators who left their village to exterminate some demons from a castle but it turned out to be trap, because of this Kohaku died but was revived thanks to the Shikon Jewel and Naraku. Miroku even though he looked as though he had no care in the world smiling and laughing with Sango but Kagome saw his left hand in the form of a fist his knuckles were white, that hand held the wind tunnel was, the wind tunnel was made by Naraku he attacked Mirokus grandfather and was passed to Miroku's father and now to him, his father and grandfather died because the wind tunnel sucked them in and now he is afraid he'll be next. She sighed inwardly, they didn't need to assimilate that nothing was wrong and everything was good and jolly she knew he knew that nothing was right at the moment.

"Mommy!" Shippo cried jumping to her arms. She smiled at her son and hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Hey! Shippo what are you doing still up?" Kagome said while she was walking to the other side of the room close to Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha, Shippo on her arms still hugging her and she him.

"I-I didn't smell you so I woke up, I didn't want to go back to sleep without you so I waited for you to go to sleep" Shippo blushed, Kagome sat down, her legs spread and her head rested on the wall.

"Well you don't need to wait for me anymore and don't worry, I won't leave you so go to sleep" Kagome said placing him on her thighs and humming to him. When she saw his shoulders hang loose and his breath even out she turned to everyone else.

"So what are we going to do?" she said in a serious tone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Inuyasha sat Indian style facing Kagome and so were Miroku, and Sango. They stayed silent a few seconds until Miroku spoke " We can't do much Kagome we have to wait until he comes tomorrow since we could all feel it, he's heading our way" he said in a serious tone as well, just like Kagomes, which everyone was surprised to hear.

"I know that but we can't stay in the Village, if we do then it will endanger the people" Kagome said concerned in her voice.

"We Know Kagome that is why before the sun rises we will leave the Village and go to a secluded area, to not harm anyone" Sango said

"I know but where are we going to go?"

"To Inuyashas forest there no one will be hurt" Miroku said.

"Okay but what about Shippo he can't go with us he might and probably will get injured if he does." Kagome encircled her arms around Shippo in a protective manner causing him to lift up to her chest.

"We talked to him while you were outside when he woke up, we told him he was to stay in the Village but he refused saying he would escape and go to you"

"It was to be expected I guess, but even then we have to make him stay here" a tear escaped her right eye; she didn't pay attention to it and just let it fall to Shippos' forehead. Shippo started to shift a little until Kagome rocked him Back and forth calming him down.

"We will leave him here sleeping" Inuyasha finally said and went back to his old position closing the discussion.

Kagome was scarred and no doubt about it, everyone was even Inuyasha but they could do nothing at the moment but wait until Naraku came for them and the Shikon Shard. 'This is tortured thought Kagome' before her eye lids became heavy and dozed off. But Naraku wasn't as far as they assumed, no he was close too close.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Hurt is to Help**

The smell of smoke and screams awoke the group with a jolt; they all looked at each other for a few seconds, before grabbing their weapons and running outside. Outside was a sight no human in their right mind would ever wish to see; women were being torn apart, their blood and organs splattered everywhere on the ground, while their homes were burned to ashes and left over wood. The village was covered with a blanket of blood and fire. While the men ran to the demons in an attempt to protect and kill were never given a chance, they were slaughtered within an instant. Children were running and screaming to the woods to hide from the awful massacre, but alas the demons didn't spare the children and splattered their blood on the trees and grass.

The group starred and Shippo hid his face within Kagomes chest while covering his ears with his little hands in hope of cutting the horrible screams from his ear drums. Kagome saw a girl about six holding a baby for dear life while running away to the forest but a demon that looked like a centipede snatched her and ate both the girl and baby in one swoop, blood trailed down its jaws.

"W-what the hell?" Inuyasha was the first to come out from his daze. No one answered they just kept starring until they saw in the middle of the chaos, Naraku standing, his head raised high and a smirk on his pale face.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed, rushing toward Naraku while releasing Tetsusaiga from its sheath. But was immediately attacked by herds of demons, a demon with poison within his claws was about to attack Inuyasha bit he swiftly dodge and raced toward the demon before it made another attempt.

Inuyashas outburst awoke everyone from their trance, Sango raced with Kirara toward the flames, Miroku raced too some children that were about to be eaten or torn apart from an eight legged demon.

Shippo was trembling by now; Kagome felt it and tried to rock him back and forth. Even in the battle field she cares, when he was calmed down enough, Kagome went inside the hut and placed Shippo on the floor "Shippo you must stay here, and hide, I'll come for you or I will call for you, okay?" Kagome said in a soothing voice then smiled. Shippo was about to protest but held his tongue, he understood what his mother was saying, but he felt really weak and a burden. His eyes lost some of its shine.

Kagome saw this and before Shippo left to hide, told him "Shippo you will never be a burden to me" she said and walked away to the outside, the fire was illuminating her form, Shippo turned around before she left and felt as though it would be the last time he would see her.

Once outside Kagome readied her arrow and bow to purify some of the demos close to Naraku as she ran towards him.

Inuyasha was really pissed at the moment here he was fighting some low class demons while Naraku stood there just smirking and sometimes laughing his ass off. It was so unnerving but no matter how many demons he killed they just kept on coming. Inuyashas eyes almost turned red. He wanted to get this battle over with but at the rate everyone was going it seemed that they would lose out of exhaustion.

Sango was breathing hard, her muscles were begging her to stop and pass out from exhaustion. She just couldn't take it anymore; she already killed so many demons that she lost count.

She heard someone scream from her right, she turned and saw that a demon was about to kill a women, mustering up some more energy she threw her weapon at the demon cutting it into half. The women looked at Sango with gratitude before bowing and scurrying out of the awful battle raging within the village. Sango called for Kirara; Kirara was tearing into some demons flesh, her eyes red and jaws full of blood at the moment. Kirara heard her master's command and went to her.

She mounted on Kirara before heading to the sky killing some bird demons on the way. They were becoming a huge problem since they were heading to Kaedes hut. But as much as she and Kirara fought them the bird demons kept on coming, 'there is no stop to these demons' Sango thought as the blood of the bird demons she just had killed stained her and Kirara from top to bottom making them seem feral.

The more she desperately fought, the more weak and exhausted she became and Kirara was no better, 'Soon I won't have enough strength to move and I will die, this is bad very bad but-' Sango looked around to see if any of her other friends could help her but everyone were in the same struggle as she was; Miroku was panting while he ran throwing paper charms at the demons purifying them as they made contact, he couldn't use his wind tunnel because the Saimyosho were thier Kagome was struggling to kill the demons in groups to not waste the few arrows she had, and Inuyasha was in a fit trying to pass the demons to get to Naraku. Sango sighed, and didn't notice the bird demon who saw her distraction and flew past her, 'Fuck' Sango thought as a demon escaped her.

The bird demon was flying ahead of Sango and was reading its self to burn the hut within its way to ashes and any person that were within it. But Sango didn't know that a small fox demon was within the hut at the moment so she wasn't as urgent as she would be if she were to know so.

The bird demon stood at the top of the hut inhaling air to prepare to fire at, it's eyes elating at the thought of it gone and burned, while its claws extended and it chest was being inflated.

Sango was yelling at Kirara to hurry, while sweat dropped from her face down to Kirara or were left to the air, Her hands started to pull at Kiraras fur from the speed and because of the anxiety she was feeling 'I have to hurry', was what she thought as the few seconds that passed seemed like an eternity to her. She was preparing to throw Hiraikotsu toward the offending demon bird.

The bird exhales its' flames toward the hut, the fire spread through the hut engulfing it, but that is the last it does as Sango's weapon cuts through the bird killing it in that same instant, it's blood and flesh go down from the sky to the burning hell it too being consumed by its own flames.

Sango Watches as the hut burns down, she wasn't able to save Kaedes hut but at least no one was within it, at least that was what she thought until a scream was heard within it but just as it came it left .

"NO!" Sango screamed while jumping off of Kirara and landed on the floor.

Sango rushed to the hut but Kirara stood in front of her, blocking her from the flames that just stood a few feet away from them and the body that screamed.

"Move!"

Kirara just looked at her master trying to make her understand that it was futile to go in the hut now, it was already too late to do anything else, and she didn't want Sango to get needlessly hurt.

Neither saw a figure heading their way, as Sango tried to run past Kirara but was blocked again and again.

He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to picture his mother dead, but the thought , the image just kept popping up in his mind, a shiver went through his sine causing his hair to stand.

A coward that is what is he is, even if the group says otherwise he is a coward, period.

He loves his mother yet she's out there in the battle field and him cowering within the hut, no one should forgive him but he knows that they all will, they won't even think of blaming him for being such a coward but that doesn't change the fact that he is a big great fucking coward!.

Shippo trembled and cried while he covered his head with his arms, rocking himself back and forth, resenting himself, and indulging in self-pity.

Shippo eyes look all over the hut searching for any signs for an enemy but no nothing of that sort, the only thing he could hear were screams and shouts.

Why couldn't things be different? Why did the Shikon Jewel have to exist?. Why did people have to die? Why did his parent have to be killed? Why? Why? WHY!.

Shippo was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of wings pushing the wind coming closer, and crow like sounds that the demon was making.

When Shippo noticed the demon it was finally to late, flames engulfed the hut. Shippo jumped up from his sitting position and ran to the door but before he could get out the wood from the roof collapsed blocking the exit. Shippo jumped back before the wood collapse on him he looked around franticly for any possible ways out. But he couldn't find any. Shippo ran to the far side corner of the hut. Seconds passed but they seemed like minutes as the wood crumbled to the ground and the smoke filled his lungs until he lost consciousness and did not notice the pile of wood that couldn't be held up any longer and fell on top of Shippo consuming him within the flams burning everything.

Kagome was at the moment fighting with all she could usher, she was running out of arrows and soon she would have her bow to defend her but even though she could reverse attacks it doesn't mean it's going to kill her offender. So, soon she will be an easy target. Kagome was a stubborn woman thus she wouldn't give up that easy not until she took her last breath

She would shot an arrow inly when the demons would be close enough to each, that way an arrow would kill more than one and as result not waste bows. Event then the demons would just keep on coming in herds one after another. She could little to nothing to she couldn't kill many and so in her mind she was a great burden but even then if she could help just a little she would.

She was about to shot another arrow but her Sango scream she turned around and saw Sango rushing in Kirara toward the hut. Kagome was confused about this, why would Sango scream? She looked at the hut and found a large Bird demon on top of it.

Without a second thought Kagome aimed at the demon but was blocked by another herd of demons coming after her. She shot her arrow and ran past them as they purified toward the hut. Her legs where acing but she didn't care, her arms where shaking but she didn't pay them any heed, she was sweating but didn't bother to wipe it off. The only thing in her mind was 'It's going to kill my son' she ran past the demons and those that where in her way she shot them dead.

Kagome ran and ran, she saw Sango kill the demon but it was too late the hut was already consumed with fire. Kagome ran faster than her legs permitted her to but she didn't care she ran faster, faster and faster. She passed Sango and went into the hut she didn't know how she got in but she didn't care, she searched franticly for her child. . In the far side corner of the hut lay her son, burned wood on top of him, she immediately went after him, pushing away the wood. The wood burned her hand but even with the pain she pushed it away and gathered her son onto her arms. Looked around for anyway out she found that some of the wood that collapsed made an exit even though it was burning it wasn't like the rest of the hut, she ran toward the opening.

Outside the burning hut she saw Sango approach her, screaming her name but Kagomes attention was on the unmoving body within her arms. She hurriedly laid him on the ground, and looked him over he was covered in soot and looked somewhat burned, his clothes to. She placed her ear on his chest for any signs of his heat, nothing. She started performing CPR on him but he wouldn't breath he wouldn't move, he was dead. Silent tears rolled of Kagomes cheeks and landed on the ground. Kagome picked her child up and presses him toward her chest. He wasn't moving, breath, he wasn't saying how much he missed her, he wasn't blushing, or screaming, he was turning cold and lay silent within her arms.

Sango approached her silent her eyes were too covered with sadness and tears. She placed a hand on her left shoulder, and reluctantly (she knew it was cold but necessary). "K-kagome we-we must leave him here at any moment the demons will come and we have to return to the battle. How? How? Could her best friend no sister tell her to leave her child here, alone just like she did before, it was her fault she should have come faster taken better care of him, she-she should have done something, but even then what? There was no where he could have gone into hiding. Reluctantly she placed her son to the ground and turned to Sango, she knew she was right and she knew if she left him there the demons would come and eat his remains.

Kagome walked ahead of Sango toward the killing spree, Sango followed her, her weapon at her hand Kirara at her side and guilt in her eyes. Sango felt guilty because she felled her sister, she felled her friend and she felled herself. Sango swore to protect her precious people because she felled to protect Kohaku, but she felled, again. Sango gripped her boomerang harder almost breaking her hand, her knuckles white almost purple from the pressure.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.


End file.
